


My Spring

by saelight



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Healing, M/M, Post-Break Up, Slow Romance, Wooseok is spring ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saelight/pseuds/saelight
Summary: In which Kim Wooseok becomes spring to Seungyeon's endless winter.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	My Spring

"Don't come again."

"What? What do you mean?"

Seungyeon stared incredulously at his beautiful lover's face.

"Don't ever come again. We're done. I don't ever want to see you again. Your things are in the bag near the door. Go and don't come back"

Seungyeon got closer to the other male, tears already flowing freely down his face, and cupped his cheek, only to have his hand swatted away forcefully.

"W-why...?"

"Don't you see? You're always wanting so much attention, you're annoying, you're boring, how can I continue loving you?"

"But... these five years... were nothing?"

"I liked you. I liked you because you took advantage of the moment I was fragile, you protected me when my parents went away. But you took advantage of me. For the first three years, yeah, I liked you. Then you just became a body I could play with and a place I could take money from whenever I wanted to. But guess what? Now I have money, and a way better person to stay with."

Every single word felt like a knife cutting through his insides. It stabbed his heart forcefully, and ripped it into pieces. Seungyeon couldn't believe the one he loved so so much actually thought of him as a body to f*ck and as a way to get money. 

"There's... there's something going on, right, my love? You're lying right? You're lying cause you're afraid of telling me something... right?"

Seungyeon tried to get closer, holding onto the last bit of hope that everything that was going on was a lie. Everything chattered when he was pushed forcefully enough he fell to the ground, hitting the table that was behind him. A picture frame fell, a picture from their first year together. They were in a amusement park, Seungyeon being hugged from behind by the older male, both smiling so so brightly. As he was looking at the picture, the same one that was then holding him tightly, threw the frame against the wall, making glass and wood shards fly all over. 

"Get the f*ck out of here. Before I take you out with my own hands"

Seungyeon quickly stood up, trembling and crying. He made his way to the door fast, putting on his shoes and getting the bag, before leaving as fast as his legs could take him.

He remembered the bag. He remembered the bag very well. It was actually something Seungyeon had given to his boyfriend as a gift when Seungyeon sold his first song, and the song became a hit. He remembered the happy expression on his lover's face when Seungyeon had told him the news. He remembered everything. Every single moment of laughter, affection and... what he thought was love. But it was nothing like that. He was completely mistaken. And it freaking hurt so so much.

Seungyeon continued running, holding the bag closely to his chest. Every single part of the city he went by reminded him of his boyfriend in some way. When they had just went to the convenience store to meet in the middle of the night, just cause they missed each other. When they had fallen from the bike going down a street, and he had gotten so so worried when his lover got hurt. When they went to that old library just to lay beside each other and read old comics. Every single corner had a memory.

And he stopped at the place that held the most memories. The park. The park where he had confessed his feelings, the park where they had their first date, the park where they had kissed for the first time, the park where he asked to be lovers. The park that once held such happy memories, now seemed like a cemetery of part of his soul, part of his memories, part of his being. And he just wanted to grieve his loss for as long as possible, and maybe even until his last day. 

Seungyeon's legs trembled from running so fast, so he fell on his knees on the grass. It was just then that he noticed the rain drops that had already made his clothes and hair wet, making his skin cold. The tears were mixed up with the rain, but all he could think about was protecting the last bits of happy memories he had in that bag. So he curled up, hugging the bag to his chest. He no longer had the strength to stand up and go back home. Maybe he could just stay there and grieve until his last day. I wouldn't be missed, he thought. 

But suddenly no more cold rain drops hit his skin. No more cold and unending pain on his skin, that slightly made the pain in his heart better. He didn't think about looking up. It was not worth it, he thought.

"Hi? Do you need help?"

Such a soft and gentle voice made itself be heard in the middle of his grief. It was almost like the first flowers of spring right after the cold winter. A small bit of good in the world that to him could no longer withstand nothing but pain.

So he looked up. And he was like sunshine. The one right before him seemed like spring. The seemingly younger male had a confused and worried expression on his beautiful and delicate features, seeming even more adorable with the round black framed glasses. His bright blonde hair would be a risky style for anyone, but on him it was just perfect, even with a small messy bump on the left side. His clothes offered such a great contrast to the rainy and cold weather, light washed jeans and a white shirt, a bright orange zippered sweatshirt open at the front.

"Hey... you shouldn't stay out with the weather like this, you can get hypothermia"

The spring-like male crouched down, staring at Seungyeon in the eyes. Seungyeon just stared back while the other reached out and tried to feel his temperature.

"You're freezing cold! You really need to go home, and get warm or you will get really sick, if you aren't sick already"

The younger seemed to be expecting an answer, but when it didn't come, he nodded. When Seungyeon thought the other would walk away he did the opposite. He put the umbrella he had been using to cover both of them aside, turned and made Seungyeon climb on his back. He held the umbrella for Seungyeon to take, and right after stood up, holding the other by the thighs. Seungyeon was surely impressed that someone so tiny could pick him up that easily. But he didn't say anything. He just let himself be carried to god knows where on Spring boy's back.

__________

Seungyeon must have passed out or fallen asleep during the walk, because next thing he knew, he was laying on a warm, comfy bed. Which was definitely Spring Boy's bed, it smelled so much like flowers and also something sweet, he just wanted to lay there forever. Maybe that was also the smell that made him relax while he was being carried. Anyway, he already knew Spring Boy had a really great fragrance.

Seungyeon didn't want to at first, but slowly opened his eyes out of curiosity. The room was definitely Spring Boy's room. The walls were a really light beige color, almost white but slightly warmer. The furniture was also simple, but the decorations were all bright, cute, even a few flowers here and there. It was like his room exuded happiness and brightness.

And soon, said Spring Boy got in the room, now wearing grey sweatpants and a red shirt. As soon as Bom (Seungyeon decided he would call Spring Boy Bom from now on, since it was cute (and Bom means Spring in korean)) got in and saw Seungyeon awake he gave a bright smile.

"You woke up! I'm glad, how do you feel?"

"I'm... warm"

"I'm glad, when we arrived home you were passed out, I got worried"

Bom sat on a chair beside the bed, taking a towel and wetting it on a bowl beside the bed, before pulling Seungyeon's fringe up and putting the towel there.

"You got a bit of a fever, so I'm trying to get it to cease"

"Why are you doing this?"

"This? To cease your fever..."

"No... you found me in the park, literally carried me all the way here and even let me sleep on your bed. Why?"

"Because you seemed sad and... broken. You also could get sick. I don't want people to be sad and sick."

"That is... a pretty simple reason"

"You know... the world itself is beautiful. But when you're sad, it doesn't matter how beautiful something is, it's hard to see its true beauty. We should be able to see life as beautiful as it actually is, then we can be happier, and make other people happier"

"You really are something..."

Bom smiled brightly at Seungyeon, and he couldn't help but smile back. Bom made him so intrigued, he almost forgot what had happened. When Bom saw Seungyeon's expression quickly change from a smile to a frown, his own expression couldn't help but change too. It was the same broken expression he had seen at the park.

"What happened though? You were crying, in the park, holding that bag... I kept it and dried it and everything inside. I know I must have slightly invaded your privacy, but it was so wet I thought something could have been broken."

"It's okay... and... I was broken up with... those things were in his house" 

"Oh... I see... well, welcome to the club, cause I got dumped like 6 months ago"

"She broke up with you? Why?"

"He broke up with me cause he said he found someone better"

Bom sighed, for the first time showing a sad expression to the other. Seungyeon just wanted to do anything to put the smile back on his face.

"Well... that's pretty similar to my situation. He said that and that he just used me for my body and my money... though you must be too young to be used like that, right?"

"Me? I was born in 1996, so yeah, I was used like that a few times. It feels the worst doesn't it? Know someone feigned loving you just to show you around like a trophy, or just to get laid whenever they want"

Seungyeon quickly sat up. This bright, tiny, delicate boy is the same age as him? Just... how? And the fact he was also used like that? How could anyone have the guts to break his heart?

"First off, you were born in the same year? We're actually the same age?"

"I guess so"

"And you were in a relationship like that?"

"More like three relationships like that throughout my whole life"

"How do they have the guts to do something like that to you, Bom?"

Bom smiled at the new nickname, slightly tilting his head to the side. Seungyeon noticed he accidentally used such nickname and looked away.

"My name is Wooseok by the way... but I like Bom."

"Wooseok... my name is Seungyeon"

"Nice to meet you I guess"

"Nice to meet you too"

"I hope we can be friends, Seungyeon. I like talking to you."

"Then it's a deal, because I don't want to stop talking to you either"

Wooseok smiled, putting the towel that had fallen on the blankets aside and feeling Seungyeon's temperature with the back of his hand. He didn't think a rainy day could bring someone so beautiful to his house, but it did, and he was more than glad that Seungyeon seemed to feel at least a bit better.

"Your fever went down. Do you want to eat something?"

Seungyeon felt his stomach grumble, suddenly remembering he had actually went to his... ex lover's home to eat together. Bom giggled quietly, and honestly it was probably the best sound Seungyeon could have heard, and immediately made a smile appear on his face as well.

"I'll take that as a yes. You want to eat here or you're okay enough to walk there?"

"I can walk there, don't worry"

"By the way... I changed your clothes... I promise I didn't look! You were soaking wet, I couldn't let you stay like that..."

Seungyeon laughed realizing the pink tinting Bom's cheeks all the way to his ears. Wooseok was still awkwardly looking away until he heard the other laugh and relaxed a bit. He wasn't mad so that was really good.

"Don't worry, you had no choice. By the way, your clothes are very bright and cute"

Seungyeon laughed looking at the baby blue hoodie he was wearing, also noticing a small Ryan on the chest pocket area. Wooseok must look even cuter wearing this, he thought. 

"I like light and bright colors... don't you think that kind of color can make the entire atmosphere different? I like how they emanate happiness and good feelings."

"I think you're right. I'll start thinking about that."

Wooseok smiled brightly before standing up and holding a hand out for Seungyeon to hold, who gladly did and stood up, following Wooseok out of the room, throughout what he now figured out was an apartment and all the way to the kitchen. The entire house was decorated just like the bedroom, light and bright. But his focus entirely dissolved when the aroma of meat filled his nose. Seungyeon's eyes widened and he ran toward the table. Seeing bulgogi in the middle of the table could have made his day. 

"You need to get stronger, so I thought meat would be good. Sit and eat as much as you want, and also if you want anything more, just tell me and I'll just get it for you"

"Bom-ah, you're probably one of the best things that happened to me recently"

"I just cooked you meat"

Wooseok laughed as he sat down as well, watching the other start eating. He hasn't brought someone home in so long it was actually weird having practically a stranger even on his own bed. It had also been a while since he opened up so freely with someone so quickly. He didn't know why, but Seungyeon just felt like... comfortable. He felt like home. Like someone you could trust forever, someone you could rely on, a shoulder to cry on. He just seemed pure and genuine. And it had been so long since Wooseok saw someone like that.

When Wooseok saw the boy curled up in the rain, seeming in so much pain, he couldn't just watch. It actually reminded him of himself. Before the bright colors and warm personality, he had been as cold as that rainy night. He was quiet, always running away from interactions. He had been betrayed and hurt. And didn't want something like that to happen again. So the solution he found was simply to hide. He didn't want any attention, so he just started wearing clothes that covered him as much as possible, let his hair grow until it covered his eyes, walked with his head down. But one thing said by the right person made him change.

"Why keep hiding? You know... whenever I see you like this, dimming your light until no one can see you any longer... I feel sad. You're someone special. Everyone is special and unique, and each small light contributes to this beautiful galaxy we are. We got the galaxy and we got the constellations. These groups or pairs that are just meant to be together, to find each other and just...love. But how can you find your constellation when you hide your light? How can you let the galaxy be as beautiful as it can be, when one star is missing? It's the way I feel, Wooseok-ah. I miss your light. Your Jinhyukie misses your smile, misses seeing you laugh, seeing you be that bright and beautiful person you are. Don't let a wrong falling star take you down. Just go on and find the rest of your constellation, cause you know part of it is right here."

Jinhyuk had told him on one of the days he felt worst. His friend knew exactly every single thing Wooseok had went through, every single heartbreak, every single betrayal. Jinhyukie knew him better than anyone, and was someone he wanted to be part of his life forever. So he tried. For Jinhyuk and for him, he tried so hard to get better, to trust people. So he decided to just change and try being more open. It was still hard, but for some reason the boy right before him seemed to be the last strength he needed to make it. And he didn't want to let go.

"Boomm... Boom? Bom-ah!"

Wooseok stopped zoning out with Seungyeon waving his hands right in front of him, his face extremely close, making "Bom" blush.

"Finally, you were zoning out and staring at me with such a weird expression. I was getting worried. And the food is getting cold, you should eat."

"Ah... sure..."

Wooseok quickly looked away, making Seungyeon laugh, as both continued eating. After Wooseok noticed the other finished, he took the plates to the sink and started washing everything. 

"You don't care if I call you Bom?"

"Not really. No one ever called me this, it's kinda cute"

"Then you're my Bom, my Spring"

Seungyeon smiled, looking at the other's face as a blush tinted his cheeks. 

"Can I ask you something, Seungyeon?"

"Sure, I'm in your house, you can do anything"

"What happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable with it"

"What happened? My boyfriend of 5 years dumped me, saying I took advantage of when he was fragile to get together, so then he used me for my body and money. "

"I'm really sorry, but it was his loss. You're a nice person, he's a bastard for doing such things to you"

"How do you know I'm a nice person?"

"I just know. "

"And what about you? Before you said you know how I feel, what happened to you?"

"My most recent ex-boyfriend was really similar to yours. Difference is, at the start already the only thing he had in mind was to use me and show me off. He would take me to his games and meetups with his friends only to be extremely possessive and not let me talk to anyone. He chose the clothes I could wear, whom I could speak to, where I could go to, everything. I was tired of it so I wanted to break up. Turns out he recorded us doing... that, once and threatened to post it if I broke up with him. So... I tried to keep up with it. For almost a year. Then I simply ran away. An old friend helped me and helped delete the video from everywhere. There are still people who remember it. For a while I felt really bad, but that same friend helped me stand strong again. So that's basically it."

Seungyeon just stared at Wooseok. How could someone so bright have gone through so much? And specially he felt so bad for him to not only have been betrayed by someone he loved, but also treated as a possession, and even threatened and exposed like that. He felt like he just wanted to protect that bright light Wooseok had, protect him from every single bad person and creature, make him the happiest possible. He just felt like the light that tiny person had was something the world needed, so it could be his job to protect it. He slightly caressed the other's hair before speaking. 

"Well that guy doesn't deserve even 1% of the amazing person you are. He had the chance to date someone so kind, gentle, bright, beautiful, and threw it away like that. Threw away the chance to make you happy and watch you bloom into someone even brighter. Well, it's his loss. Someone as kind, gentle and amazing as you will soon take his place and make you the happiest possible."

"And I am sure you will also find someone amazing to give you all the love you deserve, Seungyeon-ah"

"Let's promise, both of us will be happy no matter what, okay?"

"Promise"

Wooseok smiled, drying his hands before making a pinky promise with the taller male. Seungyeon also smiled brightly, happy to have someone who could light him up that much.

___________

It had been just exactly a month. And Wooseok and Seungyeon were together for about 98% of that month, only parting when it was completely needed. Seungyeon basically installed himself in Wooseok's house, even having some clothes and other belongings there, and even his own toothbrush. They just enjoyed each other's presence, each other's voices, laughter, every single thing. It was just enjoyable. 

They mostly didn't do extraordinary things. At first they stayed at home, watched movies, played games, or just talked. After a while they started going out to eat together, to the park or to the cinema. Their relationship also became very touchy. Wooseok's apartment only had one room, so in the first days Seungyeon slept on the couch. But after a while, it just became common for them to hug and even hold hands, so they started to sleep on the same bed. 

Seungyeon started to notice such cute habits of the other that just made him extremely adorable. Like the way Wooseok squinted his eyes to see but still refused to wear glasses, or how he would raise and flail his arms around when he was trying to think of something in a hush, or the way his mouth slightly opened to show cute bunny teeth when he was zoning out, or the way his voice went higher when he was teased, or the way he slept curled up or cutely resting on his stomach, the first one seeming to be his favorite for actually sleeping, and the later for napping. The list of things Seungyeon found adorable about Bom kept on and on, and he could keep talking about it for hours. 

But for Wooseok it wasn't different. Each day he found new things about the other to admire and simply to just look because he would never get tired of it. The pretty tattoos he had on his arms and torso, specially the smiley face ones, those were Wooseok's favorite. Seungyeon had noticed that when Wooseok kept looking at it when the arm with the tattoo was around his shoulders, and Wooseok wouldn't even focus on the movie, just looking and gliding his finger over the drawing. Seungyeon also knew how to speak so many languages, and sometimes Wooseok would just ask him to teach him some sentences here and there, just because he was curious. The love the other had for music was also so so enchanting, but Seungyeon still refused to let Wooseok listen to any of his many self produced songs. Mostly because it was very adorable to see Wooseok pout and whine, and even throw a little tantrum if he was a bit sleepy.

Even though they liked going out, that day they just wanted to stay home, relax and cuddle. They had gone out the day before and it would be too bothersome to walk around again. 

It was just past midday and Seungyeon was sprawled on the couch, while Wooseok laid on the ground, even though Seungyeon had insisted to share the couch. 

"Bom bom bom booooommmm"

Wooseok giggled as Seungyeon called in a sing song voice. Throughout the days they stayed together, Seungyeon had found a thousand, and still counting, different ways to call Wooseok, using either Bom or Wooseok, or even both (Bomwoo was probably a trauma that would stay on his mind for a while).

"Yes yes, Seungyeonie" 

Wooseok answered back in the same sing song voice, and Seungyeon laughed a bit as he turned to lay on his side and look at Wooseok.

"I'm bored, Wooseokie"

"What do you want to do?"

"Hmm... what do you suggest?"

"You could show me one of your songs"

"Nope"

"Aish, Seungyeon-aaahhh"

Wooseok whined with a high pitched voice, sitting on his knees on the ground to look at the other's face, an adorable pout on his lips.

"Nope, even with you being this adorable, answer is still no" 

"You're a meanie."

"And you're very cute, my Spring"

Wooseok blushed at the cute nickname. Actually Seungyeon had been making him blush basically on a daily basis, the flirty ways of the other could surely shake even the coldest heart. 

"I'm still bored, my Spring, why don't we... hmm... we can play some game?"

"What kind of game?"

"I know you have a twister mate in your room."

"You really wanna play that? I can get it if you really want it"

"I do, it's gonna be fun"

Wooseok nodded and went to his room, getting the box from under his bed and going back to the living room. Seungyeon already had started moving around furniture and decorations so that there was no chance they would ruin something during the game. Wooseok laid the mate and got the other things ready.

"Alright, all done, the winner can ask for anything at all from the other, and the other has to do it. And you can start"

Wooseok did an Ok sign with his hand, smiling a bit. He spun the small thing and already started in bad terms since he had to put his hand on the middle of the mate. He did it anyway and it was Seungyeon's turn.

After a few minutes both were already seriously tangled and with probably too much skin touching. Seungyeon had ended up in a weird position, his left foot right underneath his stomach as his right foot was extended to the back. His hands were in a slightly ok position, but the problem was above him. Wooseok had his chest diagonally over the other's back, each hand on one side of Seungyeon's body as one of his legs was beneath Seungyeon's. 

"Alright, this has to end soon, I am tired!"

"It's your turn, Seung, quick"

Seungyeon reached out to spin the thing and guess what? He had to put his hand to the back right between Wooseok's legs. He tried but soon failed and fell to the ground. Wooseok took the opportunity to annoy him and lay down on his back, giggling. 

"Seok-aaaahhhh"

"You're comfy, let me rest a bit"

"Is that your winner's request?"

Wooseok's eyes widened and he stood up as quickly as possible. He couldn't lose that request with something so simple.

"No! Definitely not! I'll make my request... today at night. Now let's have lunch! Well it's kinda late but we didn't have lunch"

Seungyeon laughed and nodded, standing up. As always they asked for delivery, too lazy to actually make some healthy food. And ordering pizza was a lot quicker than making actual healthy food, so yep. 

Wooseok set the table as Seungyeon went to get the pizza, as soon as he arrived the delicious smell made Wooseok's stomach grumble.

"Seungyeon-ah, come quickly"

Seungyeon set the pizza on the table, sitting right after and watching as Wooseok stared at him with a disapproving look and arms crossed over his chest. Again: adorable. 

"What's it, Bom?"

"Seungyeon, go wash your hands before eating."

"Then you say I'm the meanie"

Seungyeon lazily stood up and washed his hands before going back to the kitchen and sitting down. Both of them ate happily, using his hands mostly because they were too lazy to wash the dishes afterwards.

They organized everything after eating and washed the few things that had gotten dirty. It was already getting dark, which meant Seungyeon was probably sleeping over again. 

Seungyeon sprawled himself on the couch again, and Wooseok soon laid down beside him.

"Give me a bit of space, Yeon, I'm almost falling off"

"You don't need it"

Instead of scooting to give Wooseok some space, Seungyeon just hugged the other, making Wooseok lay down fully over him. Seungyeon looked down at the other's blushing cheeks and laughed, ruffling his hair. 

Wooseok, in Seungyeon's eyes, was absolutely the cutest creature on the planet. He would be lying if he said his feelings for Wooseok were just simply friendly. Being a musician and composer, it was kinda fun trying to go deeply into his own heart, and figure out what he was feeling into words. Turns out every single time the word "Wooseok" was the subject, his heart wanted to jump with happiness. He wanted to kiss Wooseok, hug him, embrace him, make him... his. His lover. And his mind did tell him that it might be too soon, but his heart just told him to run for it, grab him, and not let go. Confessing though, was a whole other thing. He didn't have the courage to try and spill his feelings out simply, even though he had hopes Wooseok would like him back. 

"Seungyeon-ah?"

Wooseok said with the quietest and softest voice, making Seungyeon look down at the other.

"Yeah?"

"Can I make my request now?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Instead of saying anything, Wooseok stood up and disappeared into the bedroom. Seungyeon sat up, confused, until he saw Wooseok come out holding a pretty light colored guitar, then placing it on Seungyeon's lap.

"I want to hear one of your songs, if that's okay"

Seungyeon looked down at the guitar, very lightly strumming. Maybe that could be an idea. Maybe that could be a way to talk about his feelings directly to the cause of them without completely messing up.

"Hmm... alright... you can take the lyrics to a personal level... it's about you."

Wooseok smiled and sat down on the couch again, crisscrossing his legs and looking at the other. Seungyeon was mostly so goofy, but seeing him so serious and even kind of... chic, made Wooseok's heart beat fast. After a while and a few deep breaths, Seungyeon started playing.

(This song is Pool, by Woodz, I didn't find any English translations so I translated it myself. A few things can be wrong, and I also changed the gender on a few parts so that it fit the story)

I'm a bit nervous   
Things like people, I don't trust them  
Those kids there, all look at you   
Hey baby, stay only by my side  
Ya! Dont look, he's mine!

Every day you   
I pull the curtains and kiss you   
You lay down by my side again and listen to music   
It feel like I feel like in heaven   
Nowhere else exists  
My happiness feels like it's you   
It feels like there's no gift better than you 

This thing no one knows, my swimming pool   
All day long you are swimming here  
If you look at me I can't do anything   
You make me crazy you make me 

You diving in my pool   
You're shaking my heart like a wave   
In this it feels like   
There's only you   
You'll be like I'm the one 

He doing like   
Boom boom boom boom boom  
Like water shaking up my heart   
He doing like   
Boom boom boom boom boom  
I can't stop my feelings anymore 

Wooseok stared at the other admiringly. How Seungyeon looked, how his voice sounded, the lyrics that... were made for Wooseok. Everything made Wooseok's heart beat fast, butterflies go commando in his stomach, and even his hands to slightly tremble.

Seungyeon put the guitar aside, getting closer to Wooseok. He had paid attention to the other's reaction, and it seemed to go well, so he decided to try and go further. So he sang again, but now slower.

"Every day you   
I pull the curtains and kiss you   
You lay down by my side again and listen to music   
It feel like I feel like in heaven"

He gently cupped Wooseok's cheek, slowly going forward until their lips connected in a simple peck. Seungyeon didn't have the courage to do anything further than that. As he pulled away, Wooseok's eyes continued closed.

And Wooseok's mind and heart was going absolutely mad. It had been almost a year since his last relationship. But he was already madly in love with a certain brown haired producer.

Seungyeon had gotten in his life at a really important moment. A moment where he needed company and someone to rely on. And Seungyeon did it all and even more. Seungyeon made him feel comfortable, cheered him up, and he already felt like he wouldn't be able to do anything without him. But he didn't think he would receive such a confession. Such a beautiful confession.

"Wooseok-ah..."

Wooseok slowly opened his eyes, a bit hesitant and looked at the other's pretty face.

"If you don't like me in that way, just tell me, we can still be friends, I don't mind it"

"I like you."

Wooseok said simply, and Seungyeon just stared, not reacting immediately. Wooseok smiled and pecked the other's lips again as a confirmation.

"I like you, Cho Seungyeon"

A smile slowly made its way to Seungyeon's face, as he tackled the smaller in a tight hug, making both lay down on the couch. Wooseok giggled, hugging the other back as tightly.

"My spring has accepted me, now I can bloom too"

"If that's you still in winter, I'm kind of scared how you're going to be as spring, you hyper tall thing"

Seungyeon just laughed, giving another peck on the other's lips before starting to kiss all over his face and neck. Wooseok giggled and laughed, feeling ticklish and blushing. He decided to take the opportunity of Seungyeon being distracted, to flip their positions, now straddling the other. 

Seungyeon smiled while looking up at the happy expression Bom had on his face.

"You look the most beautiful I've ever seen since I met you now, Wooseok-ah"

"Probably because I'm the happiest I've ever been since I met you"

"Because I said I love you?"

Wooseok looked away, still blushing and smiling at already getting such a strong word. 

"Because the person I love said they love me too"

Seungyeon smiled, sitting up a bit to hold Wooseok by the back of the neck, pulling him closer until their lips met again. This time they let it be more than a peck, moving their lips in sync as Seungyeon moved back, pulling Wooseok to lay down on top of him again. Seungyeon wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, deepening the kiss but keeping it loving and slow. 

Wooseok felt like he was melting, right then and there. He never knew a simple kiss could make him feel so many things at once: nervous, enchanted, happy, loved, everything because of a pretty boy that appeared in his way. Wooseok just felt like it was a miracle, a dream come true. Meeting someone so lovely, gentle, kind, handsome, caring, passionate. It was not something that he imagined would happen soon.

Seungyeon slowly caressed Wooseok's back as they kissed, trying to resist with his all the desire to slide his hands underneath the fabric, the desire to make Wooseok entirely and completely his. He would have to wait. He knew it had only been a month since his breakup. He remembered it very well. But someone taught him that whoever treats you as someone inferior isn't worth your time. That loving them is not worth it. And that there's so many better people who will love you completely, who will love your cute little habits, your character, your everything, and will respect you and cherish you. It just happened that the same person who taught him these is the one who became that special one. 

And Seungyeon felt cherished, loved. The love that Wooseok had for him was already clear before, even if at first he thought it was just friendly. The way Wooseok would take care of him, do the things he liked, make sure he was comfortable. Those small moments where Wooseok would appear with one of his favorite biscuits and just feed him without saying anything, or when he would stand up and go to the bedroom just to get the cute Galaxy blanket Seungyeon liked so much just to see that smile on the other's face. Or when Wooseok would let Seungyeon sleep a bit more, and then wake him up with a hug, take him to the bathroom and even put his toothpaste for him. Those small things made Seungyeon feel so loved and cherished.

But it wasn't something only Wooseok did. Seungyeon also did as much as he could to cherish and show his love. Like when he would make sure Wooseok's glasses were clean and put them on on the smaller, and afterwards always lightly boop his nose just cause he enjoyed hearing that small giggle. Or when Wooseok would have a nightmare. Whenever Wooseok had a nightmare he didn't say anything, but Seungyeon knew, and every single time he would just hold Wooseok tight and quietly sing to him until he fell asleep again. Or when Seungyeon caught Wooseok staring worriedly at his body on the mirror. Wooseok was always worried about not being able to gain weight well. And Seungyeon would always come up to hug him and caress every (appropriate, don't let your minds go there) patch of skin he could reach. How he would keep repeating how beautiful Wooseok is, no matter his weight. And still how he would help Wooseok whenever he wanted to gain weight healthily. How Seungyeon just knew from the other's face when a bad thought crossed his mind, and would immediately take action on making him feel better, being it playing around or just distracting him. Seungyeon just loved him so so much. His spring.

"My spring..."

Seungyeon said quietly when they separated to breath, his voice calm, quiet and low. Wooseok answered softly.

"If I'm your spring... you're my sunshine that made it possible for the spring to arrive, bright and alive."

"And I'll stay here forever. Cause I love you. I love you so so much."

"I love you too, so so much"

Wooseok smiled brightly before pecking the other's lips. Everything just felt like a dream. A dream he wouldn't want to ever forget.

Seungyeon sat up, changing Wooseok's position for him to sit on his lap. He soon stood up, picking the smaller up bridal style and taking him to the bedroom as Wooseok giggled.

Seungyeon kissed the other's forehead before laying him down gently, slowly going on top of him. Wooseok ran his fingers through the other's hair, smiling slightly up at him. Seungyeon gently took of his glasses, then staring down at him, making Wooseok lightly blush.

"You are so so beautiful. From your kind heart..."

Seungyeon lightly kissed the middle of Wooseok's chest, speaking in a breathy voice.

"to your face..."

Seungyeon this time kissed his forehead, letting his lips linger there for a bit longer. 

"to your body..."

Seungyeon let his lips graze the skin all the way to Wooseok's neck, seeing the other's eyes close with the light touches. 

"your everything..."

Seungyeon said as he kissed the skin of the other's neck and collarbones, making a trail of very light red marks from the way he lightly sucked the skin sometimes. He heard Wooseok's breath become more elaborate.

"is the most beautiful I've ever seen..."

Seungyeon held Wooseok's chin gently with two fingers, making their lips meet again in a more passionate kiss. Seungyeon's every single action made Wooseok's skin warm, his body responding fully to every single touch and caress. He took the kiss as an opportunity to also caress the male on top of him as much as he wanted, running his delicate fingers down his back, again up to his shoulders, then down his chest and to his hips. 

Since Wooseok was wearing a thin pajama button up shirt, Seungyeon easily got what he wanted, exposing the smaller's collarbones and chest. But Wooseok wanted to feel more, so he held the ends of the other's white shirt. Seungyeon complied, taking off the shirt quickly. Wooseok took his time to admire the other's beautiful body, and Seungyeon smiled. Seeing the smaller disheveled, cheeks red, collarbones and chest exposed beautifully, lips red and plump, as he stared up at Seungyeon with such loving and luring eyes. It was a scene Seungyeon wanted to keep in his mind forever. 

Seungyeon leaned down again, capturing the other's lips. Wooseok ran his fingers up and down the male's torso, trying to memorize every single detail, every single shape, how soft his skin felt to the touch, how he felt the muscles on his back move with every single movement. Seungyeon always talked about how beautiful Wooseok was, and Wooseok realized he should do the same again and again.

Seungyeon slowly moved his hands to the other's chest, unbuttoning the rest of the buttons slowly, one by one. As the shirt opened, Seungyeon broke the kiss to trail kisses and light bites down his neck, down his chest and even down his stomach as he held Wooseok's waist. He looked up to see Wooseok with his eyes closed, mouth slightly open as he breathed deeply. Seungyeon just wanted to do so much more. But he also wanted to hold himself back, to make their first night be a lot more special. So he slowly made his way up again, placing a light peck on Wooseok's lips.

"Do you want to wait?"

Wooseok slightly opened his eyes to look at the other. And smiled. It made Seungyeon's heart skip a beat.

"I'll be yours only when the time comes... now I just want to feel you. Know you're real."

"I'm very real... right here... because of you"

Seungyeon smiled, kissing Wooseok again, this time slower and gentler. Wooseok cupped the other's cheek gently, caressing the skin with his thumb.

As they pulled away, Seungyeon smiled, moving to lay down and pull Wooseok to lay on his chest. Wooseok snuggled in his lover's warm embrace, breathing slowly and deeply.

Seungyeon kissed his forehead again, caressing the hair on the back of the smaller's head lightly.

"I love you, Cho Seungyeon"

"I love you too, my Spring, Kim Wooseok"

Both smiled, holding each other closely and warmly. Spring had arrived, to the both of them. And it made their hearts beat fast, warm their whole being. It made their sight bright, seeing every single color as beautiful as it could be. And it made every single moment memorable. Because spring had arrived. And it would not go away, as long as those two hearts stayed together.


End file.
